Just a Little Longer
by daedricgurl
Summary: The perfect competitors, the perfect rivals. Dignity in losing can make you a winner, and sometimes losing just isn't so bad in the first place. It's more than just a game. Yet they don't share love, but they also don't share hate. It's just perfection.


Oh hey guys, did you miss me? I'm not dead, so you know. And this is sort of my apology fic for being gone...

I hope you enjoy it, cause it was a bitch to type and re-read...

It was shit edited by myself, and yeah. so... I'll go through some other time and edit it.

Enjoy. Review. All that good bullshittery.

And don't judge.

Look forward to more updates on my ongoing fics in the future...

(Has be re-edited for easier reading and political-correctness...)

* * *

><p>Just a Little Longer<p>

There was majesty, grace, power and beauty all locked in a bundle contained in one body. One small, lithe form, one little man. Perhaps it was just a game, there was an out come but neither knew who the victor was. Their goal was to bring each other to their knees, and yet it was so hard to accomplish.

Then there was energy, pure strength, youth and exuberance folded in with a tall and muscled form. Steps a-bound with confidence and arrogance. The man who thought crumpling his elder companion would be easy, yet each meeting between them he became increasingly confused.

Here stood China before him, relaxed, clothes neatly pressed, hair brushed and put up. Face smooth of lines, back straight and over all posture relaxed yet proper. Golden brown eyes to die for and melt into, boring into America. Just as silent, crystalline blue eyes reflecting youth in abundance. An energy that threatened to blow China back, yet that maelstrom never succeeded. He tries to hold a poker face to match his oriental companion, but China has had four-thousand years and counting to perfect it. There was no comparison. In turn, a ruffled brown jacket hangs from broad shoulders, pants slung low on hips; immature. The _West_. China scoffs.

Then suddenly their lips are sliding together, ocean, wheat, smoke and hickory. Lingering tastes of opium, fragrant tea, and hot spices. America's mouth and senses are set a-blaze. Addicted, yet wanting. China is calm, his hands stubbornly go to powerful hips, his arms in the way of America's own that had wanted to do the same. Leaning up to keep their lips locked as America is forced to cup China's angular face instead. Their tongues are a tangle together; rubbing, messaging, chasing. China would flick out with his tongue and then retreat, forcing America to chase after with a low whine of frustration. China never made dominance easy; in fact there was never a time when he'd allowed that dominant. Never letting himself lose.

America opens his eyes through their kiss, seeing that China's gorgeous gems had already been watching him from under dark lashes. America presses a hand to China's eyes, pulling back. There was a tint across his cheeks and nose, ears and neck hot. China licks his slick lips, a small smile on his thin and soft lips.

"Your youth and excitement just from a kiss is very endearing. You concentrate so hard, it's almost cute, aru…"

Eyelashes flutter beneath his palm; his small nose twitches a bit. He could practically smell what America was thinking. The hormones radiating off that taller form swelled around him and engulfed him in familiar hear.

"Let's go lay down." China admits after a small moment, letting the level to their game increase. America releases China's sight. Staring into their depths and seeing no jest, seeing China thought no joke on how he was acting.

So they lay back on a bed, resting on their sides and facing each other. They share a kiss again, China calmly leading America around his willing orifice. Stroking and rearing his tongue against America's when he'd had enough of giving, wanting to reinstate that he had the control here, merely letting America do this because he commanded it, or said he could.

"Touch me. Undress me." Orient, accented voice calm and without tremor. Dominance in submission. This was how he played, this is how he controlled.

America's hands do have this tremble when they rest against a flat chest. Feeling hard nipples through the silk; having to look for more subtle signs that showed China's arousal. Large fingers sought out the button and ties of China's dress wear, brushed aside what he's opened and pulls the tank top beneath off as well. The chest his smooth, but anything but perfect. His stomach is hard, riveted slightly, the lines of his hips dipping sharply. America knew this was the decline of the aged body into something softer from their modernization. Instinct had told him the moment they first met that this man had been something rich and powerful millennia's before. One can accurately imagine a tanned hard body; muscled from human work in the fields and constant combatants all around. Tall, sharp of voice, less restrained and independent; he could imagine powerful arms holding men and woman alike.

China has carefully tipped over onto his back, he looks up at America; watching and waiting. America does not hover over him not straddle, he does not force that kind of control over China lest he wants to be slapped again like their first time… His hands near the draw string to the China-man's pants, he pauses however and China just continues to watch. Cautioning, America is hesitant, slowly pulling at the string to untie it and then loosen the pants. They are pulled down long muscled legs. Hamstrings taught and calf muscles had the slightest bulge. Sort of like a runner, getting a well aimed kick from these legs would crack more then a few ribs.

China wears something akin to tights or leggings beneath as underwear, then beneath those are a strong cloth wound tight all around from the bottom half of his calf to his toes. America glimpses the toes when removing the slippers to finish sliding off the pants and leggings. Then he would carefully begin to unwind the dreadfully tight wraps. Cradling the small feet in his hands when he's done this; he then kissed the arch of the un-bound feet. They are sooth, and small in his warm palms, and he can't help but like them. He kisses the toes, and then the top of his foot, slowly beginning a trail from the ankle up to the well defined calf. Kissing at the inside of his knees, partially up a thigh; literally working up his right to be on top of China, Worshipping his body to be permitted such a position. But he isn't finished with his earnings; he takes up the long, graceful fingers, kissing every digit, worships up every inch of his arms. Over shoulders and collar bones, down chest and sensitive stomach. His lips have nestled against China's groin, fingers flexing at dreadfully teasing flexing muscles. America looks up, has he done well enough? China is watching the youth with patience, chest rising and falling evenly, though also quickly.

"The lube that I like, I hope you brought it, aru."

"I did… Can I?"

"Good boy, yes you may."

Slight pause, America getting used to being watched all the time; breathing deeply and trying to keep calm his roiling stomach, always so close, also so far away, yet always worth it. Clothes are peeled away carefully; these are throne aside carelessly while to China's attire he'd been mindful.

America's body was vastly different. His body was broad, slightly darker then China's gentle honey tint. Chest marked with the tiniest of marks as well, flicked just barely with 'blond tints', only seen with a glint of light. When his pants were removed, there was a gentle trail of blond that lead beneath America's boxer-briefs. When finally getting his full view, China appreciated it to its fullest extent. While America did have that gorgeous muscled stomach, his slim hips also had a small build-up. Just the smallest of 'baby fat' to hold to – China loved it. America was graciously groomed down there, lush curls still residing, but obviously trimmed. The boy always tried so hard. China trails a long and deft finger down the happy trail, eliciting a slight tremble.

Their cocks were also different, China noted with unashamed eyes; his own gives a small twitch. Their sizes proportional to their bodies do not shame him. America's is blushing, weeping slightly and engorged. It was large, veins clearly visible. America's heavy sac hangs between his legs; _'he must be uncomfortable'_, China thinks. One of his hands rest below his own naval, himself completely shaved for elegance sake.

"Go on." He's had his voyeurism filled, seen all he'd wanted.

The lotion America uses is water based, it's not some sweet scent, and it could probably be called manly. Deep scented, musky; a rather sexual scent that made his body tremble. The smell of some man fresh from the shower after using some nice 'after sport wash'. He loved it.

Somewhere in his musing, America had slid on his condom, working the lubricant on his hands, then on his protected shaft. China's pucker gives a slight twitch as he watches, member also jerking. Then large calloused hands are finally on him. China smiles so sweetly when he feels a slick thumb press against his hole once he'd been spread; America didn't dare to enter him with fingers. Just messaging the ring of muscles to relax China, lubricant slowly building there, and China's body becoming a bundle of searing heat.

"Penetrate me." Never lewd, always proper, however it still managed to turn him on. Somehow it did him in the most.

America positions himself between the smooth legs spread for him. One hand on a perfectly shaped thigh, the other on a lovely hip. He doesn't tease because China hates that, rather he slowly allows the entrance to take him in. Carefully it stretches to accommodate the thick head, tight around the girth as he struggles his shaft inside.

"Carefully…" Breathy, the gentlest of sighs and a very sweet smile.

America's face is a frown of concentration and he sighs in relief when he feels his heavy sac touching to China's flesh, rubbing against his rounded bottom. Then… "Wait." And the poor westerner is really distressed; being forced to stay still, China holding him with those almond eyes. The heat sinks in fully, America beads with sweat long before he's able to begin moving. A curt nod is all he's given to continue.

Slowly his hips are drawn back, China shifts, knee propped up and toes curling into the bed sheets. America sinks his length deep inside again. China's eyes close in bliss, his head lulls to the side and presses the side of his face into the pillow. Then lips parted gently to ease out his hot breath. America continues steadily, slowly their bodies rocked together. China's hands find those love handles and he holds them tightly; kneading the flesh. His perfect nails then drag up America's sides; arms lock around his lower back, his body ungulates up as America fills him with his hard length. Each time his back arches off the bed, his small prick presses and rubs against America's stomach, chests touching. China would tilt his neck back each time and bare it tauntingly. Doll like mouth rosy red parts in a silent escaped moan. They aren't to that point yet, but the pre-cum smearing across his belly shows it's close, each smooth roll hitting deep inside. China's body becomes provocative, nails bite into America's lower back, droll mouth does release a gasp and his body undulates in perfect time with his partner. There is a hitch in breath; America's back dips down; stomachs touching when he soars inside China. Such dignified and graceful sex, it was truly beautiful. Eyes open to take in wet lashes, face red with heat; teeth biting into swollen bottom lip now. China would release just long enough for his mouth to widen in a pleased sigh, noise leaks from them akin to whimpers. Then those wet orbs open, staring back and America watches that angelic face contort in absolute pleasure.

"It's good. A…ruu~" that grammar tick turns into a small whine and it drives America crazy. He can only nod, gently driving in and out of china now, those eyes flutter shut and he kisses at the hanging bottom lip between both of their heavier breathing. The bed gives a groan once America angles his soft thrusts more downward, it moves slightly with them now too. And suddenly noise bursts from China's throat in a long, luxurious moan. His back arches sharply, and he holds tightly to the American. The male doesn't dare stop, he hits that spot continuously and leaks all the noise from his elder as he can. Long fingers are stroking a little rougher through his hair now, cowlick sends a tingle down his spine…

"Perr… aahn~ fect…" China moans out. His body is burning to the touch, slick with sweat.

"A-are you close?" America can gasp out, and all China can do in reply is nod.

Gently America pulls out the band from the silky tresses and lets them spill on the pillow. He twines a large hand in them, gentle tug on the sensitive hair and scalp causes China's body to jolt. Nails bite at the back of his neck, drag down his spine and over his ass. America gasps and grunts, accidentally thrusting out of pace; harder then intended too. Though apparently it wasn't bad, China's body seemed to stiffen, growing impossibly tight around him, fingers curling desperately against his hips again.

"You're here…" Then America thrusts like that again inside, it's enough to throw china over the edge. His body jerks, then he lets out the most musical, and sensual cry America has ever heard. The sound trembles, shakes in the wake of the orgasm. "Hhaa-aahn!~" America then grunts when he hears that moan, the condom fills hotly with America's semen, their bodies strain together in sharp arches before they're able to go limp. Each of China's delicate breaths are punctuated with tiny pleased sounds, those dwindle as he catches his breath.

America withdraws, the cool air now able to touch their bodies. America rolls off of china, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed and pulls off the condom. It's tossed cleanly away; he'd just pulled his pants up and was about to put them on but was stopped by a strong voice.

"Wait." America knew he didn't have to listen anymore, but he did anyways. He froze, blue eyes lifting to the door. "America." That voice again, confident. "Come lay with me. Hold me, aru." Surprised, America turns. Ocean eyes wide in surprise. But he cannot resist; his pants are tossed aside and he scrambles up the bed to take the warm body back into his arms. The westerner is stunned, his nose pressing into damp, sweet scented locks. The smell of sex permeated every inch of them; and they basked in it.

"Just… just a little longer America. Please."

"That means you lose."

"I don't quite care, aru. Sometimes losing is okay. I'm old enough to take this defeat gracefully, aru."

There is a long silence; America pulls China closer; experimentally. The Asian tilts his head up, smiling so gently at him.

"Maybe… losing to you won't be so bad either…" Their lips brush together a final time. Though China now holds the slightest of smirks against America's mouth after his companion had said that. Oh, the thoughts he hid while they shared this sweet kiss.


End file.
